


Image is Everything

by casliyn



Series: The Brookheimer-Egans [3]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Wanting to be the picture perfect family of Washington D.C, Dan takes it into his own hands to plot and mastermind a plan to make them the I.T Family of D.C (and manages to go a little overboard a few times)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> It was important to Dan and his job than him and Amy remained in a positive light in the public. 
> 
> While yes, they were both foul-mouthed politicians they were also dedicated parents and the general public ate that shit up as if they were fucking starving. 
> 
> So, his resolution to getting over the sleazy divorce rumors they were attacked with not so long ago was foolproof.
> 
> If there was one thing Dan Egan had learned throughout the countless years working under a few foul-mouthed politicians (ahem, Selina Meyer) it's that image is everything. 
> 
> Through aesthetically pleasing Social Media posts and carefully styled outfits, anyone could seem like a saint nowadays.

"That's why you called us all down here?" Amelia's eyebrows furrow in disgust (much like his own).

 

"Do we have to do this?" Ben complained with his shoulders hunched towards Amy. 

 

"Dan. We said we would talk about this." Amy narrows her eyes at her husband who stands in the center of the living room.

 

He nods at that and taps the back of his phone for emphasis, 

 

"We need to get the right image of us into the public so, this is how we'll do it." 

 

The kids groan at that and Amy shakes her head in disagreement. 

 

"But that's not fair to me, you guys never go to our school events and now since we want to 'freshen up' our image you guys are going to be at every game now."

 

"We still need to t-"

 

" _Exactly."_ Dan taps Amelia's nose with his index finger which prompts the young teen to look at her mother for

guidance. 

 

"Plus, it'll be the perfect time for us to start your campaign for Homecoming Court since it's right around the corner." 

 

 It was important to Dan and his job than him and Amy remained in a positive light in the public. 

 

While yes, they were both foul-mouthed politicians they were also dedicated parents and the general public ate that shit up as if they were fucking starving. 

 

So, his resolution to getting over the sleazy divorce rumors they were attacked with not so long ago was foolproof.

 

If there was one thing Dan Egan had learned throughout the countless years working under a few foul-mouthed politicians (ahem, Selina Meyer) it's that image is  _everything._

 

Through aesthetically pleasing Social Media posts and carefully styled outfits, anyone could seem like a saint nowadays. 

 

"I don't need a stupid campaign to win myself a plastic crown." The young teenager protests with a cross of her arms.

 

"If anything, Ariana Caruso would win. No offense, Millie." Ben catches himself mid-sentence and holds a sympathetic hand up to his older sister who simply scowls at him. 

 

And believe it or not, that's what gets Amy out of her seat and attentive to the conversation.

 

"Doubt it. Her mother can barely spell her own name right, let alone win an electio-"

 

"It's Homecoming, mom. Not the Presidental Election." Ben interrupts Amy. "Plus aren't Millie and Ariana friends?"

 

He smirks to himself as he watches Amy pull out her phone and give the kids a half-hearted shrug,

 

"Everyone knows that voting is just a popularity contest hence why Millie will most likely win." Dan defends as Amy continues to type feverishly on her phone. 

 

"She's the only Sophmore on Varsity Cheer and Volleyball, not to mention the fact that she's one of the most popular girls in school." Amy dusts off her sweater as if it's obvious. 

 

Amelia releases an irritated sigh as she crosses her legs and leans back in the chair,

 

"We're running an election for homecoming now?" she gives her parents a comical look, "I would like to say as a family we have really, truly hit rock bottom now." 

 

"You gotta network to get work, baby." Dan leans forward and presses a kiss on the crown of his daughter's head. 

 

"Network? What does that have to do with anything?" Ben's eyebrow raises as he toys with the back of the wooden chair he sits in. 

 

Dan rolls his eyes as Amy's lips turn into a smile at her child's confusion. 

 

It's not like the kids were still angry with their parents over the whole divorce fiasco that happened a few months prior but, they knew how their parents got when they were invested into something. 

 

There was the time Amy almost cursed out another Mom at the bake sale or when Dan practically raised hell with a referee when they struck Ben out during one of his games.

 

While they knew their parent's hearts were in the right place, sometimes their actions alluded otherwise. 

 

"If we  _actually_ have to go through with this thing, can you guys promise not to go overboard like you always do?" Amelia points a finger in between her two parents who look at Amy's phone screen in interest. 

 

"Yeah. No more bake sale incidents, Taylor Aniston's mom still has a vendetta against you ever since you decided to curse her out over her brownies." Ben picks the cotton off his sweater absentmindedly.

 

Dan and Amy exchange a look at that and give their children a sigh. 

 

"Well, that's a tad bit dr-"

 

"I'll make sure that your dad doesn't go over the top this time." Amy pats Dan's shoulder which prompts the man to give her a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Touche, Honey"

 

* * *

 

 "Do we  _have_ to wear these?" Amelia wags the material of the jersey with her fingers. 

 

Dan adjusts his glasses as he watches the soccer match unfold on the field in front of them, 

 

"We talked about this..it's all about presenting the right image to these people," he states matter of factly as Amy rolls her eyes and continues to type on her phone. 

 

Amelia groans from her seat and adjusts her sunglasses as she crosses her legs, "Yeah well newsflash, wearing personalized soccer jerseys is a sure way of getting your ass kicked." 

 

"Language," Amy warns her teenage daughter with a slight hit on Amelia's thigh. 

 

The teenage girl clears her throat and narrows her eyes at both of her parents, "All I'm saying is that  _we_ look like idiots wearing matching jersey's at a Middle School soccer game." 

 

"It's the playoffs, Millie." Dan retorts

 

"It's a Middle School tournament Dad, nobody cares that we're wearing these." she protests.

 

"Ames, can you talk to our child?" Dan ignores Amelia's complaints as he gives Amy a tight-lipped smile. 

 

The woman groans at the pet name, "Amelia, please just watch the game... there are only ten minutes left and it'll go by a lot sooner if you quit complaining." 

 

And for once in a long time, the teenage girl does as shes told and sits back to watch the game. 

 

In a surprise to no one, Ben's team maintains a steady lead over their opponents. 

 

It helps that Ben has the speed and endurance of an Olympic bound athlete. 

 

Dan likes to attribute these factors to his somewhat impressive athletic genes. 

 

While Amelia might be right about the game being for Middle Schoolers, a dose of credibility was added to the game due to the fact that it was the WDC Soccer Cup Championship with the finals taking place in Epcot for the final round.

 

It was important that the team made it to the final round since it offered more exposure to colleges for Ben  _and_ it made them seem like supportive parents for cheering on their kid to a potential championship. 

 

Nothing was more American than a sports tournament.

 

"It's my favorite family!" a voice squeals out which is enough for them all to flinch in defense. 

 

And it's none other than Candi Caruso with a bright smile stretched across her pink lips. 

 

Dan gives a slight wave towards the woman and her husband and asserts his attention back to the game; he and Candi  _had_ their history ages ago and didn't quite enjoy the presence of one another. 

 

"Look at the three of you being all proud and supportive of Ben!" she bends down and pulls Amy in for a side hug which prompts Amy to grit her teeth in aggravation. 

 

"The photographers for the Post are going crazy over him." she gushes all proud like (as if Ben was her own fucking child).

 

They all whip their heads towards her, 

 

"Wait, the Post is here for him?" Dan's eyes go round in surprise as Amelia rubs her temples out of irritation. 

 

"The post is here for  _all_ the kids." Candi snaps at Dan with a sharp tongue and goes back to addressing Amy, "I just wanted to stop by and offer a warm greeting to you all.." she waves at them.

 

Then Candi's son, Ethan trips over the ball and falls to his face. 

 

"Well, greeting received." Amy gives a tight-lipped smile to the woman as she holds back her laughter, "Have a nice evening."

 

The woman turns away and does a walk of shame up the bleachers to her husband. 

 

"Remind me again why you're friends with her kids?" Dan raises an eyebrow at Amelia who shakes her head in disbelief.

 

Before Amelia can respond, Ben surges past a crowd of players and kicks the ball straight into the goal.

 

And with the kick, the buzzer sounds and the Edgewood Prep Eagles are heading to the championship game in Epcot.

 

Dan was  _ecstatic._

 

Not only was his son shining like the true Egan he was but, he knew that this would propel them to astronomical levels publically. 

 

So, when they make their way down the field to congratulate Ben, he takes the time to direct the family towards the eager photographers who wait by hand with their cameras ready to capture the moment of the star player and his illustrious family. 

 

"Why are you guys wearing personalized jerseys?" Ben's eyes darted to his family members with a worried glance, "Are you trying to get my ass kicked?" 

 

"That's what  _I_ said." Amelia beckons an open palm to her brother whose face flares in a deep red blush. "Mom, we look like losers." she turns to her mother who throws a look to Dan. 

 

Dan surveys the field and reaches out to pat his son's broad shoulder, "We won't look like  _losers_ in the Washington Post." he gives his son a firm pat and lets go of his shoulder to begin addressing his whole family."

 

"Do you think I want to be out here in the freezing cold with this paper-thin jersey on?" he points to himself.

 

"Yes." Amy, Amelia, and Ben all respond in unison.

 

He arches an eyebrow at that and sighs, "Look. The older you kids get the more you'll realize that it's important to maintain a positive image of yourselves especially when you're in the public eye such as your mother and myself."

 

He turns to Amy for reassurance and watches as the woman nibbles on her bottom lip and rolls her eyes. 

 

"Your father is right. We don't want another divorcegate to be sprung upon us again so, these are just.. _baby_ steps to making sure that rumors like that don't happen again," she emphasizes with her hands with her phone nestled tightly in her right hand. 

 

" _Baby steps_ -wait, are you pregnant?" Ben's green eyes go round as they dart in between both of his parents and it's Amelia's turn to groan. 

 

"No. I am not  _pregnant."_ she responds through gritted teeth to her family, "All I'm saying is that this is your Dad's way of..protecting you, as weird or untrue as that may seem."

 

"All of this would be easier if you just got pregnant, honestly." Amelia's throws her champagne blonde hair behind her back. 

 

" _Maybe,"_ Dan suggests in a tone that suggests he's desperate (in that oh so dramatic tone he uses when he's either conflicted with himself, his kids and or his wife).

 

Amy bites her bottom lip in a miffed manner; trying to control herself. 

 

The last thing they needed for their image was for Amy to make a scene by swearing at her children and husband on the field at her son's middle school soccer tournament. 

 

Something about that didn't exactly scream the 'Supportive and Loving Family' image they were trying to display. 

 

 "That's enough." she narrows her eyes at her daughter and husband, "It's time to go home, Ben go grab your things please." Amy points a finger towards the locker rooms on the opposing side of the field.

 

As Ben makes his way towards the locker rooms, they notice a group of cameraman making their way towards the young teenage boy for a few photos and questions and Dan can't help the way his lips turn upward at the sight. 

 

Talk about a photo finish. 

 

* * *

 "Remind me again why we agreed to do this?" Ben inquires as he turns away from the full-length mirror and adjusts his tie. 

 

Amy dusts off the floor-length green gown and sighs to herself, "Because we need to take Christmas photos and..your Dad took it upon himself to handle our wardrobe," she explains through gritted teeth.

 

Amelia groans from the opposing side of the room, "We look like the 1940's version of the Brady's Bunch." 

 

Amy walks over to help Ben tie his tie, 

 

"What?" she gestures for Ben to face her, "You don't like your dress?"

 

Amelia gives her a deathly stare, "Do you like your dress?" she points at Amy accusingly. 

 

Amy's lips pucker in silence and she makes a muffled noise, "It's not my..favorite dress I've worn but we're only wearing it for a few minutes." she consoles the kids.

 

Ben groans as Amy begins to restructure the bowtie, "I hate taking these photos, Dad always gets super weird and annoying over our outfits and hair..he almost grounded me over a flyaway last year." Ben's lips pucker in remembrance.

 

It's not like the kids didn't have a point. 

 

Dan was known for going a tad bit overboard in terms of group photos. 

 

Whether it be a social media post or photoshoot, perfection was one of his major keys.

 

Each photo would require proper lighting, coordinated color schemed with outfits and not to mention the look of pure domestic bliss that only Dan could capture with a few directing movements.

 

"Your father just wants to make sure that we look nice." Amy reminds (herself) and the kids for good measure. 

 

Then Dan enters, all slicked up and debonair like a Frank Sinatra clone with his hair styled to perfection and a classic tuxedo topped with a red-green bowtie.

 

"Look at you guys!" he claps with a bright beam on his face, "You look all amazing..and wholesome." he dramatically pats Ben and Amelia's shoulders encouragingly.

 

"And  _sexy..."_  he whispers into Amy's ear from behind which prompts her to roll her eyes and finish adjusting Ben's bowtie.

 

The kids make a gagging noise as Ben pretends to stick a finger down his throat to amuse Amelia. 

 

"God, why can't you two be mushy away from us? It's bad enough we've seen you guys do it." Amelia looks away from her parents who exchange a knowing look. 

 

"Enough about us-lets go take these photos." he lightly slaps Amy's behind as they exit the dressing room and make their way over to the photography area.

 

It doesn't help that Dan insists on them doing all these Hallmark-esqe poses for the camera; groups hugs, mom and dad sharing a sweet peck-the classics really.

 

Unfortunately for Dan, the kids aren't the wide-eyed toddlers they once were. 

 

With the personality of mouths of their parents, the Egan kids weren't afraid to speak their mind when they felt they weren't being heard. 

 

"Next time we agree to do a photoshoot, can we actually wear stuff that makes us look  _normal?"_ Amelia grits out through gritted teeth as she flashes the camera a rehearsed smile. 

 

"I  _feel_  like a loser." Ben brings his finger to pick at his bowtie but Dan swats his finger away; all while maintaining a smile at the camera as the photographer clicks away.

 

"Now let's get a big group hug shot! Everyone blows a kiss to Dad!" the photographer waves a finger at them. 

 

"Amelia, will you smile please?" Dany grits out as Amy and Ben dutifully follow with the poses with painful grins. 

 

The teenage girl groans, "This blows by the way." she mutters under her breath. 

 

 _"Language."_ Amy warns-honestly where did that girl get her language from? 

 

Oh, how she loved her foul-mouthed teenage daughter, surprisingly sensitive preteen son and over controlling husband

 

But it doesn't help that their arguing is giving her a headache the size of Texas.

 

* * *

 

God, why did school start so fucking early?

 

And why did Dan decide to give the Nanny an off day during the weekday again?

 

That would be the first and last time Dan would be in charge of scheduling out the week because now Amy had to get up at the crack of dawn and drive the kids to school in the morning. 

 

It didn't help anything that she woke up and had to run to the toilet to throw up. 

 

She was such a fucking lightweight, all she had was a half glass of wine that she barely put a dent in herself. 

 

Luckily she was working for home today due to her needing to run a few errands around town but, for some strange reason she wanted to keep her ass in bed all day and lock the door.

 

But, she was a grown woman with kids so, that option wasn't available and hadn't been for over twelve years now. 

 

Unfortunately for the kids, they were on the receiving end of Amy's bad mood and had even received a stern talking to after she jolted them both awake by reminding them of how pissed she'll be "if that damn school calls her about an abscence or tardy."

 

Not to mention her stomach was yearning for cinnamon rolls and a hot chocolate. 

 

Jesus, how old was she? Ten?

 

Luckily for her, there's a bakery right down the street near the kid's school and she has her mind set on it as she drives.

 

Then an asshole cuts her off with signaling and she has to clench her fucking teeth and grasps the steering wheel to avoid cursing out a teenage driver.

 

Her facial expressions are enough for Ben to tap her lightly on the shoulder, 

 

"Are you okay, Mom?" his eyebrows arch at her in concern.

 

She musters out a weak nod and sighs, "I'm just... _really_ tired." she feigns out. 

 

Not to mention the fact that her tits felt like sandbags and were swelling to the point that Dan had commented on it the night before (Ninety percent of the time, he's looking at her tits but he usually he moves on.)

 

"Do you have my check for cheer?" Amelia questions as Amy pulls into the roundabout of the school. 

 

"It's not due until the fifteenth." she retorts as she puts the car in park.

 

Amelia and Ben exchange a look.

 

"It is the fifteenth." Ben unbuckles his seatbelt slowly as Amelia tilts her head to the side at her mother in confusion. 

 

And the world goes blank for a second. 

 

She could've sworn it was the tenth...or the thirteenth. But not the fucking fifteenth. 

 

Then she snaps back into it, "I'll...drop the check off after school." she scrambles and bids the children farewell for the day. 

 

If it was the fifteenth that meant she was about a few weeks late and there were a few explanations for that but there was one that was beginning to haunt her from the back of her brain. 

 

Could she be pregnant...again?

 

She sure as shit hoped not. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like she hadn't thought about it before, maybe a few years ago...when the kids were literal kids, they had toyed with the idea of possibly having..another kid. 
> 
> But things happen and people change so, it wasn't something she set aside in her planner for the future. 
> 
> Her mind couldn't help to travel to what Dan'll think? Or the kids? What about her family?
> 
> Well, to be fair, Amy took whatever her family said with a grain of salt at this point in her life (she wasn't a teenager sneaking validation anymore).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have supported my stories and me!
> 
> I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Special shoutout to @safflowerseason for influencing my format for this second chapter of this story!

Taking a set of pregnancy tests was the last thing she was expecting to do.

 

Especially with the busy day she had ahead of her. 

 

Tonight was the Charityworks Dream Ball and she was already slated to attend with Dan and the kids, so the last thing she needed to set her back was the knowledge on if she was pregnant weighing on her mind all night. 

 

She didn't know what to do if she was, in fact, pregnant though.

 

It's not like she hadn't thought about it before, maybe a few years ago...when the kids were literal kids, they had toyed with the idea of possibly having..another kid. 

 

But things happen and people change so, it wasn't something she set aside in her planner for the future. 

 

Her mind couldn't help to travel to what Dan'll think? Or the kids? What about her family?

 

Well, to be fair, Amy took whatever her family said with a grain of salt at this point in her life (she wasn't a teenager sneaking validation anymore). 

 

As for Dan, he would probably make a joke or whatever about how it'll boost their public image and they could probably land a few covers of some top tier magazine. 

 

Then the kids?

 

She tried to put herself in their shoes for a bit. 

 

How would she feel if her parents had told her that they were expecting another baby?

 

God. That thought was enough to disgust her alive. 

 

Besides her thinking, all she heard in her mind was the voices of every goddamn baby joke Dan and the kids mentioned over the past few years. 

 

"At this rate, it'll just be easier to get pregnant." Amelia had said to her one day

 

"Are you pregnant, mom?" Ben had questioned her when a baby food commercial had come on

 

"Yeah, maybe." Dan had agreed with Amelia's comment on her getting pregnant not too long ago. 

 

The whole process of being pregnant then actually pushing the baby out was enough for her to grit her teeth and shake her head in pain. 

 

Her first pregnancy? Hell. 

 

Second pregnancy? Easier but still, hell. 

 

Don't let the Pregnancy books and magazines fool you, being pregnant was complete and utter hell.

 

And she didn't know if that and Dan's constant babbling on perfecting their image would be healthy for her and end right for him (She figures she'll angrily shout at him before the first month ends). 

 

Her phone alarm blares to life and jolts her from her pacing. 

 

She feels her heart thump in her chest and bites her bottom lip as she quietly approaches the tile counter of her bathroom. 

 

Was she really doing this?

 

Was she really about to check these set of pregnancy tests to confirm if she was in fact actually pregnant for the third time?

 

As hard as it was for her to believe it, she was in fact about to do it and quite possibly change her and her family's life for good.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

 

Damn did Amy look good (And he didn't look too shabby himself).

 

Between her champagne blonde hair in tight waves to the high leg slit in her white gown, it was a miracle he had made it out of their bedroom without throwing her against the mattress and taking her right then and there.

 

(Okay, so he did try because she looked absolutely delectable and she dodged his request without hesitation and an apparent scowl)

 

At least with his wife and kids by his side at the event, he'll have the perfect opportunity to network all around the clock at the fundraiser. 

 

Being a Congressman was the type of work he could get used to. 

 

But, he wasn't one to settle for less. 

 

This event (well really, _every_ event) is important. 

 

Each gala, picnic, ball, and party is the perfect opportunity to schmooze and show off his perfect little family to all of the cameras and journalist of DC.

 

It helped that they were the second most followed family of DC (behind the first family of course) on all social media sites across the board.

 

Nowadays, image was/is/and will always be _everything_ and it was important that the kids and Amy start to get on board with that.

So when he can't find his wife and he overhears Amelia talking to Ariana Caruso and some of her other friends about tattoos and piercings, he can't help but drop his conversation with Will to get his daughter in control.

 

"What?" Amelia's eyes widen in annoyance the moment Dan practically drags her away from her group of friends. 

 

"Put a lid on the tattoo talk." he grits his teeth, "You're fifteen, at a political event and I'll be damned if anyone catches wind of the Kelly Bundy flare you're trying to adapt." he sternly warns her. 

 

The teenage girl rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Will you relax?" she crosses her arms across her chest, "No one gives a shit about what a group of teenage girls is saying." she beckons an open palm to her friend group. 

 

Jesus. 

 

Out of all the times in the world, _this_ was the time when Amelia decided to let her teenage drama unfold on him. 

 

He clenches his fist and bites his bottom lip, "Do you want to be that kid?" he cocks his head to the side, "The one on the cover of the national enquirer with quotes and tabloids about your recent drug addiction."

 

She looks around the festive building in confusion, "I don't have a drug addiction." she states like it's obvious.

 

"Yeah well the press doesn't care." he puts a hand on his hips and keeps his voice down (Because the last thing he needed was this parenting moment getting posted in the newspaper).

 

"They will write any story that they know will sell." he reminds her, "Whether it's true or not.".

 

The teenage girl fixes the loose strand from her bun and groans, "Aren't you the same person that says all press is good press?"

And he finds himself a tad bit lost for words. 

 

He doesn't have time for this shit.

 

He'd rather deal with Amelia and her teenage hormones later, in the comfort of their own home. (Honestly, he'd rather never deal with them)

 

"Where's your Mom?" he gives up completely and tries to move on to finding Amy.

 

She shrugs her shoulders, "The last thing I heard was that she was going to the bar." she points towards the semi-crowded bar upstairs. 

 

When he turns to look, he sees none other than Ben with a few girls who were all blushing and hot for him. 

 

Did his kids ever learn how to sit the fuck down?

 

 _"Behave."_ he sternly warns Amelia and takes off for Ben. 

 

As he inches closer to his son, he beckons a few waves and pats on the backs to a few notable people (no one noteworthy for him to stop and have a full on conversation).

 

Then it's time to chew Ben out for his behavior. 

 

"Dad." he says in an irritated tone, "You're kinda cramping my style right now." he smiles at the girls through gritted teeth as he pulls Ben away from the crowd of preteens. 

 

Dan rolls his eyes, "Listen, Casanova. We're at a political event, okay? Try not to lose or auction off your virginity with these girls." he tilts his head towards the giggly girls. 

 

Ben's head whips towards him, "That's disgusting." he tries but Dan narrows his eyes at his son.

 

He knew what he was thinking, Dan was a middle school boy at one point in his life. 

 

And he'll be damned if any of his kids are doing anything remotely similar to what it is he was doing while he was in middle school. 

"Okay, they just came over to us and started talking." Ben reasons with his hand flailing in the air. 

 

That doesn't surprise him. 

 

Ben was a popular kid (albeit sweet), the star player on the Soccer team and was usually a target for a majority of the girl's crushes at his school.

 

But tonight wasn't about Ben. 

 

It was about them as a family showing off how strong, in-sync and amazing they all were.

 

(Okay and the orphans or whatever this event was supporting)

 

"I get it, Ben." he pulls out his phone and sends off yet another text to Amy asking her where she is for the umpteenth time. 

 

"But please, make sure you stay on your best behavior..I'm not in the mood to clean up whatever mess you and or your sister make tonight."

 

He winks at that, "Thanks, Dad?" 

 

 

(God, he was so going to be such a problem when he got older).

 

Then his phone finally rings in his pocket and he yanks it out. 

 

_'Private Bathroom. Fifth Floor'_

 

God, she knew him too well. 

 

A quickie sounded like just the stress reliever right about now. 

* * *

 Confused isn't even the word to describe just how lost he is when he enters the private bathroom and he hears someone vomiting. 

 

He knocks on the door again as he enters, "Amy?" he tries and hears another stream of hacks and coughs. 

 

Against his better judgment, he walks into the room and takes a glance around; taking in his surroundings. 

 

He notices the large mirror and gets distracted by beginning to smooth out his features; just because he was stressed didn't mean he needed to look it. 

 

Between Amy being absent for a majority of the night to the kid's acting out, he needed a drink (or a whole bottle for that matter).

 

Maybe he could convince Amy to a glass of wine before they went to be tonight.

 

Then the toilet flushes.

 

He figures it's been a good ten minutes since he last saw the kids and makes it a point to leave and make his way back to the party.

 

(Not to mention he doesn't want to seem like a weirdo for listening in on this person puking their guts out even though that wasn't even his intention).

 

All he wanted was his wife.

 

Was that too much to ask for?

 

Then the single bathroom door swings open and he's met with a heavy-lidded, pale-faced Amy. 

 

That glow she had at the beginning of the night was long gone and was replaced by a blank as a sheet appearance and he can't say he's fond of it.

 

"You look like crap." his nose scrunches in disgust.

 

And the way she scowls at him, he can tell that he probably overstepped the line on that one. 

 

"I mean..you don't look.."

 

"You meant what you said." she shakes her head and makes her way over to the mirror to rinse out her mouth and splash water on her face.

 

He shrugs his shoulders and leans against the wall next to the mirror, "I thought you wanted a quickie." he states nonchalantly. 

 

A look of disgust washes over her face as she leans up from the sink on her elbows. 

 

"Sex is the last thing on my mind right now." she holds her hands up.

 

Well, that seems a bit extreme.

 

"Considering that your head was buried in a toilet not even a full minute ago, I can understand that." he gives an understanding nod. 

 

Amy sighs and holds onto the sink with white knuckles.

 

"It was the food, wasn't it? I tried to warn you not to eat the cake pops when we first got here." he reminds her with a pointed finger but she leans up from the sink and begins to pace again. 

 

He continues talking (but it's hard to) since he notices that she's beginning to mumble and talk to herself which is enough to concern the living shit out of him.

 

Where in the hell was _his_ Amy Brookheimer?

 

He reaches out and gently turns her around so they're facing one another head-on. 

 

"What is going on with you?" he confronts her with worry in his voice.

 

She reels back for a second and clears her throat, she opens her mouth to speak but closes her mouth. 

 

"My tits have been killing me, my head has been pounding nonstop for the past three weeks, I've been throwing up all day." she crosses her arms and gives him a stern look.

 

Then it kinda starts to click in his head slightly. 

 

"Well if you have the flu, why didn't you say anything earlier? You could've taken the time off for it-"

 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" she throws her hands in the air and facepalms. 

 

"I'm pregnant." she puts her hands on her hips and admits with a flushed face.

 

And his heart (along with his stomach and mind) fucking do a suicide jump off of the Empire State Building. 

 

He sputters in disbelief for a second and combs a hand through his hair in disbelief.

 

Amy? Pregnant? For the third time? With their kid?

 

The thought alone is enough for him to sit on futon situated on the other side of the room which prompts Amy to rub her eyes softly.

 

He covers his hands with his mouth and goes still.

 

It's not like they never thought about having a kid; it's just that..they were older now and so were the kids so they didn't have much time to think about having another one.

 

"How long have you known?" he watches her sit on the opposing futon with her head down. 

 

"I took a test this morning after dropping off the kids at school." she looks at her hands in her lap.

 

There were a million things he despised about Amy being pregnant. 

 

The morning sickness that came with it, the intolerable mood swings that occurred on an almost hourly basis, and the way it made Amy doubt herself.

 

But, some of his favorite memories with her was when she was pregnant with the kids. 

 

The way she glowed, the way her tits grew and of course, feeling their baby kick his hand whenever he spoke was always one of his personal favorites.

 

So, he pulls himself together (for her sanity) and straightens out his posture. 

 

"I'll make an appointment with the Doctor as soon as I can." he reaches out and takes her hand in his which prompts her to look up into his eyes.

 

Her face drops in confusion, "Why aren't you freaking out over this-you should be droning on and on about how Kent's polling data and how much America is sick and tired of us-"

 

He pulls her into his lap and chuckles, "Ames...Amy." he strokes her hair to calm her down. 

 

She looks into his eyes again and he smiles at her, "Look. Maybe this is just our chance at having another one. We tried to a while ago and...we weren't successful." he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear when he sees the look of pain in her eyes. 

 

Ages ago, they had found out that Amy was pregnant and once the shock wore off, they found themselves giddy at the thought of having another baby and happy that they were finally able to conceive another one. 

 

But, the excitement and happiness wore off when Amy passed out one day at home and once they arrived at the hospital and the Doctors had informed them that they lost the baby.

 

He was sad, Amy was heartbroken and the kids (Even though they were too young to understand what was going on) were quite sad after learning that they would no longer have a baby sibling. 

 

"You can't tell me you miss two a.m feedings and changing shitty diapers that much." she shakes her head in disbelief but he rubs her arm up and down.

 

Well, he didn't. 

 

But he didn't want to ruin this sweet moment that they were having.

 

"Well, now we have kids who are willing to do anything for an allowance." he tries to lighten the mood which is enough for her to crack a smile.

 

He can still see the sadness and concern in her eyes. 

 

Part of him wants to tell her that she's overreacting and that she'll be okay but, he doesn't know if it will in all honesty.

 

If he says that and the same thing happens...

 

It'll weigh her down, and that's the last thing he wanted and or needed.

 

So, he just pats her thigh and decides to change the subject. 

 

"Why don't we blow this joint? Go get you a burger and fries from that place you like so much," he suggests. 

 

She blinks at him, "We can't just leave the event. Weren't you the one lecturing us over how image is everything and how if we don't have the best photo in the New York Times-"

 

"Yeah well, I'm exhausted and I know you are." he beckons an open palm at her. 

 

She heaves herself off of his lap and holds a hand out to him to help him to his feet. 

 

"Are you trying to fatten me up as an excuse to leave early?" she pulls herself together and grabs her things. 

 

"Kinda. I can't wait for you to get all hot and round," he says with a beaming smile that's bright enough for her to roll her eyes and press a kiss on his cheek.

 

"You're insufferable." she rolls her eyes.

* * *

 

_The New York Times_

 

**The Golden Kids. [Article]**

 

_Political powerhouses, Dan Egan and Amy Brookheimer are easily one of the most recognized figures of politics._

_The dynamic couple and their children, Amelia (14) and Ben (12) were dressed to impress at the annual Charityworks Dream Ball held at the Watergate Hotel in Georgetown._

_The Brookheimer-Egan family seemed to be the talk amongst the crowd due to their plethora of accomplishments. The oldest, Amelia Selina (named after former President Selina Meyer) is currently a member of the Nationally ranked Varsity Cheer team at the Georgetown Day School and is currently in the running for her school's Homecoming Court. While the youngest, Benjamin 'Ben' Daniel (named after his father and former White House Chief of State for the Meyer Administration, Ben Cafferty ) is the star player of the Edgewood Prep Soccer Team and will be heading to Epcot, Florida to participate in the Championship Tournament._

_When asked how they successful parent their children into the bright stars that they're turning into? Egan beams as he responds._

_"It's all about having a clear and present goal." he tells me on the carpet of the event, "We want our kids to be successful in anything they do; whether it be political or not. We will support them and make sure they strive for greatness."_

_What does mom have to say about her kids being the latest stars of the capitol?_

_"It's nice to see them being rewarded for all of the things they've been working hard for." she nods along with her husband, "They're good kids so I'm proud of that above all else."_

_But have either of the children stemmed from two of DC's sharpest minds ever considered a career in politics?_

_"No." the blonde teenage girl responds with a warm smile, "I'd rather leave the Politics to my parents-it seems they've gotten the hang of it over the years."_

_As for Ben?_

_"Maybe.." the caramel hair boy gives a slight smile, "I've always enjoyed the idea of helping others and speaking my mind for things I'm passionate in." he gives a smile (That basically gleams that signature Egan charm) and nods._

_Ben Egan for Senator?_

_We'll just have to wait and see..._

* * *

 

 "Are we in trouble?" Ben's eyes widen as he and Amelia make their way to the living room where their parents stand at the center of the room.

 

Amy sighs and gestures towards the couch, "No."

 

"We _hope_." Dan dusts off his sweater and gives the kids a stern look, "There's something we need to talk about with you two." he rubs his hands together.

 

The kids exchange a look and make their way over to the couch and take a seat.

 

"Are we moving?" Ben suggests

 

"No." they respond

 

"Are we getting a dog?" Amelia pipes up

 

"No." Dan sternly responds

 

 "Is Grandma and Grandpa okay?" Ben suggests with a look to Dan.

 

Dan snorts, "Hell if I know." he shrugs nonchalantly which prompts Amy to elbow him in his side.

 

"They're _fine._.all in Florida in domestic bliss and what not." he waves his hands in the air.

 

Then the kids fall silent. 

 

"Then why'd you call us down?" Amelia rubs her arm self-consciously, "I was kinda in the middle of something important."

 

"I wouldn't call an hour-long phone call with Ashton Kyle important by any means." Ben picks at his sweater and adjusts his position on the couch. 

 

Dan does a double take, "I'm sorry, _who?"_

 

God, it was borderline impossible to stay on one topic with this family. 

 

She claps her hands together, "Look. Your father and I have something we need to tell you."

 

The kids give her a confused look and wait for them to continue talking.

 

They exchange a short look and Dan nods at her for encouragement. 

 

He clears his throat and rubs his hands together.

 

"In a few months, we're going to have another baby." Dan gives the kids a warm smile which prompts the kid's lips to fall into a confused look.

 

Ben's gaze shifts in between both of his parents, "As in..a _baby,_ baby?"

 

She gives her son a slight smile, "That tends to be what you receive at the end of a Pregnancy." she grasps her phone in her hand.

 

Amelia's arms fold in front of her chest, "That explains why you've been running to the Bakery every morning." 

 

She freezes for a moment, "Thank you for that announcement, Amelia." she sardonically responds with a sharp tongue.

 

"You guys still do sex?" Ben's eyebrow furrows at his parents, "After you traumatized and scarred us for life." he accuses them with a clench of his chest. 

 

"That was genuinely the worst day of my life." The eldest child deadpans with disgust in her eyes.

 

"Then how about we stop talking about it?" Dan encourages the group with a mocking tone

 

"Stop talking about what? How Mom got pregnant for us to get a cover story in 'The Washington Times'?" Amelia gives her parents one raised eyebrow. 

 

They exchange a look.

 

"Absolutely not-where would you even draw that conclusion from?" Dan jumps in (Luckily before Amy has a chance to remind her teenage daughter who she was exactly speaking to).

 

She gives them a look like it's obvious, "Your whole spiels on how 'Image is Everything' kinda points in that direction." she uses quotations as she does a shockingly good impression of her father.

 

And that's what kinda sets her off.

 

"Well that's not why we're having this baby." her voice takes over the room, "This baby is not a ' _press'_ baby or a photo opportunity, it's a _baby_ that we're having whether you like it or not." she points at her kids who stare at her in wide eyes.

 

And from the way her chest is heaving up and down, she can tell that the kids are scared straight and that those intense Pregnancy hormones are starting its nine-month journey through her body.

 

"So." Dan claps (Clearly not knowing what to do, next) "Any questions, comments and or concerns since we're all here?" he gestures towards the kids who shake their heads knowingly.

 

"I'm happy for you, Mom." Ben gives a charming beam and makes his way over to her and throws his arms around her into a hug.

 

And the way her heart melts, it fills her with that weird giddiness in her chest. 

 

Then Amelia joins in on the hug, "As long as it's a girl, I'm happy too." she wraps an arm around Amy.

 

Then she hears the familiar snap of Dan's phone taking a photo.

 

They all groan in unison (Because of course, Dan would rather subtract himself to take a photo of the moment versus actually being _in_ the moment).

 

"What?" he looks up dumbfounded from his phone as he begins to edit the photo.

 

"You're insufferable." Amy rolls her eyes and lightly taps his chest which is enough for him to smile. 

 

"And you _love_ me," he smirks and leans down to place a kiss on her lips.

 

A look of disgust washes over the kids faces and Ben throws his hands in the air, "Please, stop doing that in front of us." he turns away from them. 

 

"Yeah, it's bad enough to know that you guys still ' _do it'."_   Amelia shudders and makes her way towards the staircase with her brother trailing behind her. 

 

 Dan sighs as they watch the kids make their way up the staircase and he turns to Amy with his lips pressed together. 

 

"What's wrong with you?" she arches an eyebrow at him

 

"Nothing." he waves his hand and brings her closer to him, "Just thinking about how much of a MILF you're becoming." he gives her a sexy smirk. 

 

She rolls her eyes, "You're getting a goddamn vasectomy the _minute_ the Doctor's office opens." she whispers against his lips after he brings their lips to meet. 

 

He sighs, "I don't know. I think I like this whole Lynette Scavo vibe you're pulling off.." he smirks knowingly at her.

 

She laughs at that because holy fucking shit, he actually remembers Lynette from their 'Desperate Housewives' binge-watching while she was pregnant with Ben and sentenced to bed rest. 

 

"We're not having five or six or however many kids she pushed out of her vagina." she sternly retorts as they take a seat on the couch.

 

"Do I look like a Mormon to you?" he jokes as he runs a hand through her hair.

 

She laughs at that, her chest bouncing up and down at the thought of Dan being any type of religious. 

 

"No, god no." she shakes her head and leans her head against his chest. 

 

A minute of silence falls through the room and it starts to really hit Amy at that moment.

 

They're having another baby.

 

"I think I want another boy..keep my Egan genes in line," Dan speaks up interrupting the silence.

 

She rolls her eyes at that, "Of course you do, for your own selfish reasons." she shakes her head, "Don't be surprised if it's another girl though, you still have some karma left over." 

 

He snorts at that, "Doubt it." he goes down to rub her stomach with his hand, "It's a boy...I can feel it." 

 

And for some reason, she has a feeling that he's wrong... _again._

 

* * *

 

 

_People Magazine_

 

**Amy Brookheimer-Egan and Dan Egan are expecting their third child.**

 

 _Earlier today, Political Powerhouse, Dan Egan took to Instagram to confirm the news that_ he _and his wife, Political consultant, Amy Brookheimer-Egan is expecting their third child!_

 

_On Instagram, the proud father of two posted a photo of his two children, Amelia (14) and Ben (12) posing with a sonogram in a photo frame with the caption, **'It's official! Amy and I are excited to announce that we are expecting our third child'**. The photo itself has earned over three million likes and two million comments in one day with various celebrities and political powerhouses wishing the couple well._

 

_Their eldest, Amelia also took to Twitter to share her excitement over the news of her parents expecting her second sibling._

 

_**"My mom and dad are having another baby and I'm extremely excited to become a big sister!** _

_***Fingers crossed that it's a girl***  
_

 

_Congratulations to the happy couple!_

 

** _Click Here to View Amy Brookheimer-Egan and Dan Egan's cutest family moments!_ **

 

* * *

 

** **

_The Washington Post_

 

**_BREAKING:_  And a baby makes five! Amy Brookheimer-Egan and Dan Egan welcome their third child**

 

_Political Power Couple, Dan Egan and Amy Brookheimer Egan have welcomed their third child today, April 19th at 4:37 am, Egan's representative exclusively tells us._

 

_The couple welcomed their second daughter, Danielle Ivy Egan at Georgetown Hospital._

 

_The two are already parents to Amelia (14) and Benjamin (12)._

 

_Egan's representative told the post exclusively that 'Mom and Baby are doing extremely well and that the entire family is overjoyed at their newest addition to the family. Both Amelia and Ben have met little Danielle and are already head over heels in love with their little sister.'_

 

_This news comes a month after Egan stirred rumors of a possible Presidency run after he was seen in Iowa attending several meetings with a heavily Brookheimer-Egan by his side._

 

_Congratulations to the family!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are much, much appreciated and I love reading them so don't hesitate to leave one!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and or kudos!


End file.
